cartoonlifefandomcom-20200215-history
The Self of Footsteps
The Self of Footsteps is the 1st stories of Steps. Plots It continually on this story, Byu Arrives in Port Walsh, Ttark, Nathan and Brad quickly runs to the cinemas. In the cinemas, Ttark must sit on the front seats like A's. Jackie will go behind me and Brad Pitt. "Brad, you think you go to TimeZone" he said. "Yes" said Brad. "Me, too" I said. "Me, three" shouted Ttark. Ttark quickly runs up to the filming room. "Brad and Ttark, hold Nathan's hands" said Jackie Chan. Brad and Ttark held my hands. "Bus" said Ttark. We go outside. There was the bus. The bus has a smiley face on it and pink-like bouncing. The bus is from Tamagotchi. We hopped in the bus. There's no person in front seats. Nathan sits on the front seats. The door slammed closely. Brad and Ttark sat next-to me. "Go!" said the bus. The bus is ready to bounce and drive to TimeZone at FOX skyline. In FOX Skyline, Nathan showed Brad and Ttark a map of going to TimeZone. "We're it goes" I shouted. We go to the lift. Brad Pitt pressed the button, "6". The lift go up to 6th floor. "Show you something, Nathan" said Ttark. "I want to play Mario Kart GP Arcade 2" I said. The lift were opened. It's a big world of TimeZone. Brad runs past the basketball plays. But he saw Sean from my school. "Hello, Brad Pitt" said Sean. "Hi" said Brad. Nathan and Ttark went to the claw to gets the doll and lollies. "Can I go?" said Nathan. "Yes" said Ttark. A Whole New World theme is starts. I took my money in the claw. I was ready to play that. I wants to pick the doll. Wow! It's a doll. It's B.O.B. I gets the lollies. "Gor!" said Ttark. I will get the lollies, Popping Candy Feet, Red Skin and Hubba-Bubba Bubble Gum - Grape flavour. I put it in my pocket. "Nathan, look your friends from your school are here!" said Brad. "Yes" said Nathan, "Goodbye, Ttark". "Bye" said Ttark. Brad and I walks past the bowling, racing and finally, through Mario Kart GP Arcade 2. But Brad and I then saw Winston and Marla. "Marla! Look, it's Nathan!" surprised Winston. Marla had a fright. I flashes my doodle to nearly got weed. "Nathan!" said Marla. She gives a hug of me. Nathan got red cheeks and smiled. "Nathan, look, it's Winston" said Marla. "Winston!" I smiled. Winston gives a hug of me, too like Marla. Brad sits like the racing seats to drive performance. I'll gets on the seat of Mario Kart GP Arcade 2. "Nathan, have you play LEGO Atlantis" said Winston. "No" I said. My hands are getting flat. "Nathan, look, it's King Dedede behind the seat" said Winston. I laughed. In FOX tower, the final floor, there was Aiden went to the lift. He pressed the button, "6". The lift is getting closed. Aiden runs around the lift on everywhere. He thinks about killing Nathan in the 6th floor. ''Aiden runs around the TimeZone. Then he playing my hair during the race. I screamed. Mario can be stopped. "Get out of here!" shouted Aiden. ''The lift opened it. Aiden saw TimeZone. He laughed. Lego person went past Aiden to the lift. Aiden starts pulling Lego's head off. "My head!" shouted Lego. He tried to get the head up. He went to the lift. He pressed "1" to go down. The lift was closing. Aiden runs and bumped the closing lift. He screamed and cried. Brad Pitt saw him crying! I wins first of the game. I closed them up to the opening menu. The texts appears in the bottom, "INSERT THE COIN". "A crying boy" said Brad. Aiden started to pull the second person's hair, Brad Pitt. "Help!" screamed Brad. I went to play bowling. Winston gives a coin to me. I put the coin in. "Started to play!" said the narrator of bowling alley. Brad Pitt is chased by Aiden. Aiden saw the back of me playing the bowling. "Is that naughty boy" said Marla. "Yes!" screamed Brad. I had a first go of the bowling. But Aiden wrecked my t-shirt. Oh my god! Despereaux wrecked Aiden's shoe. Aiden is getting angry. He startle a little bit more extra time. In the cinemas, Jackie Chan woke up. He saw Mrs Frost. Mrs Frost is my teacher from my school. "Who is the movie actor?" asked Mrs Frost. "I'm Jackie Chan" said Jackie Chan. It continually in TimeZone, I get the final score. Aiden will pitched my arm. "Ouch!" I screamed. Brad holds Aiden. When Brad holding Aiden, Aiden don't let go to me. Aiden will stayed after I dance. I hopped on the dance game. In the bridge, Mrs Frost walks all away to the shopping centre. "Getting soon, I wants to eat McDonald's" she said. In the 1st floor of FOX, Tashi kneel down when Jessica Rabbit told. "You go away, that boy" pointed Jessica. "I hate Jessica Rabbit, so much" cried Tashi. In TimeZone, I finished the dance floor game. I hopped out. I saw Aiden again. "Finish?" said Marla. "Yes" I worried Aiden. Winston and Marla runs with me to the lift. But the lift is still closed. I screamed. Aiden has a final round of running. Then he started to pull my hair. "Help!" screamed Nathan. Winston pushed Aiden down into the dance floor. The lift was opened slowly. "Quick!" shouted Nathan. Winston, Marla and I went to the lift. I pressed "1" button. Then Winston pressed the closing lift. The lift is began to closed. Aiden nearly go inside the lift. He pushed down the closing lift. I scared of Aiden. "Don't worry, Nathan. You good use for it" said Winston. In 3 minutes later, Winston, Marla and I saw Aiden got out of the lift. I shake it no to Aiden. "Run!" screamed Winston. We gets on the taxi. There is the taxi man. He's name is Jack Varrolow. "You get on my taxi" said Jack. Marla and I was on the back seats. Winston is in the front seats. "You going to the shopping center" said Marla. "Yes, I use good idea for them" said Jack. He began to drive quickly. I saw Aiden is holding the back car. Aiden is standing on the back straight platform at the top of smoking vehicle. I swear it. The taxi turns left to the bridge. In the car park, Aiden saw the police car. Winston, Marla and I saw nothing. The taxi got exploded! "Taxi got exploded!" said Winston. Aiden pulled my hair against really hard this time. I screamed. Despereaux got a gas for AIden. He put a gas to Aiden. In McDonald's, Mrs Frost had a chicken wrap, large chips and lemonade. Winston, Marla and I sat right-next to Mrs Frost. We isn't seen Mrs Frost in McDonald's. Mrs Frost saw Winston, Marla and Nathan. "Hello, there" she said. In the music hall, I learned to be a footstep basics with Sue Rachel. Shannon turned it on and the song is Murder On The Dance Floor. Sue and Nathan will steps harder in 30 second. After 30 second, all people clapped. "Okay, wait people" said Nathan, "The next story will be The Self of Medium Steps". "Goodbye, Nathan" said Sue kissing me, "See you right back at ya!" Trivia Category:Surprised Category:Step Stories